demon_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Okazaki (Level 6)
Aoi and Inugami leave Kyoto and head to Mikawa, domain of Ieyasu Tokugawa , but a massive horde of Demons stops them in their tracks. __TOC__ Level Introduction The Matsudaira Clan of Mikawa Province has long been supressed by the Imagawa Clan. However, with Yoshimoto’s death in Oke Gorge, the Matsudaira have shed the yoke of their oppressors. Takechiyo, a hostage of the Imagawa since his youth, finally ascends to the lordship of the Matsudaira Clan. He succeeds in defeating both the Takeda and Imagawa, achieving the long-desired unification of Mikawa. Changing his name to Ieyasu Tokugawa, he then turns to dealing with the other threat to his beloved nation: the Demons. Walkthrough First task: Fight with Ieyasu to wipe out the Demons! In order to reduce your casualties from the start, head to the small group of soldiers behind your starting position, build a pillar or two and select the "stop" function from the pillar menu. You can then march forward and start taking out the Demons without fear of ally casualties. Once a majority of the initial Demon force is destroyed, lead your troops forward and start building multiple bow pillars. Trust me, this will help out later. Eventually the Demons will stop spawning and this task will be complete. Second task: Eliminate the Demons attacking the castle! Cancel the lead function so that the troops stay in this area (you will need them here later). Run over to the north where a group of Demons is attacking the castle. Take out the Demons on the castle bridge first to minimise troop casualties then proceed to wipe out the remaining enemies. Before you kill them all though, place lots of bow pillars in places with high ground energy and make sure you are leading the troops from the castle. Third task: Destroy the blood crystal of the fortress ruins! This is where you need to plan ahead. While leading the troops from the castle, make your way to the small group of troops to the west, placing bow pillars in areas of high ground energy as you go. Continue south towards the blood crystal, still placing bow pillars. As you reach the blood crystal, fight off the Demons and start to destroy the crystal, but keep any eye on the mini-map. You should now have a long line of soldiers along the west of the map. After the blood crystal is destroyed the next task will start. Fourth task: Defend the three gates at all costs! As soon as the blood crystal shatters, you will need to defend three gates dotted across the map for a certain length of time. Immediately start leading the soldiers that were next to the blood crystal and take out the demons swarming the west gate. The bow pillars you made earlier and the soldiers you led here should prevent the demons from reaching this gate. As soon as the Demon numbers look manageable, cancel the lead function and run to the east gate. If there are any groups of soldiers left around the castle, lead them to the gate as well. Take out the Demons swarming the east gate and have the soldiers there build multiple bow pillars along the gate. When you have a suitable defence and the Demon numbers have lessened, make your way to the south gate where you fought Demons at the start of the level. Ensure that the bow pillars you built to begin with are still there. From this point you will need to use the map to see which gates the Demons spawn at and go to fight where you are most needed. Do this until the timer reaches zero and this task will be complete. Fifth task: Defeat all attacking Demons in the time limit! Your first priority is to destroy the new demons surrounding your troops. This will limit your casualties. Once your troops are safe, start wiping out the remaining Demons as quickly as possible. Work from the castle area (north) through the central area and down to the raised southern area where a horde of Demons will be waiting with a Giant Demon among them. Focus on taking out this Giant Demon when you reach it and then work on the remaining lesser Demons. You should be able to complete this task in plenty of time if you use your spirit power effectively. Plot Aoi is unnerved by the powerful aura of evil in Okazaki and suspects that all the Demons in the area are gathering there. Just then, Ieyasu Tokugawa marches forward with his men to aid Aoi and Inugami in the battle against the Demon army. Together, they carve through Demons by the hundreds, eventually stopping the oncoming horde. However, news reaches them that the Demons have begun attacking Okazaki Castle to the north. The group rush to the castle and defeat the Demons there. As quickly as the Demons are diapatched however, a blood crystal emerges near to one of Okazaki’s gates. Inugami assists the gates guards in holding back the Demons and together they manage to destroy the blood crystal. Just as all seems clear, groups of Demons appear and begin attacking each of Okazaki’s three gates. Ieyasu warns that the gates cannot be lost or Okazaki would become overrun. Making use of Inugami’s supernatural speed and combat abilities, the three gates are defended until the Demon army subsides. In one final rush, a swarm of Demons appear within Okazaki, threatening to overwhelm Ieyasu’s forces. However, Inugami succeeds in eradicating them, defeating the Giant Demon at the centre of the horde in the process. After the battle, Ieyasu notices that Aoi has not aged since they first met. She confirms that she cannot age until the Demons are defeated. He then tells her that although Okazaki may be at peace, unrest still continues elsewhere, and that he fears the unrest will spread further. He explains that Nobunaga has a theory; a greater power than all others is needed to quiet this chaos. Ieyasu states that Nobunaga is the human closest to achieving this “greater power” and that he will do whatever it takes to attain it. True History In 1560, when Yoshimoto Imagawa was killed by Nobunaga Oda’s army at the Battle of Okehazama, Takechiyo Matsudaira, who had spent his life as a hostage of the Imagawa Clan, decided to ally with the Oda Clan. A secret deal was needed because Takechiyo's wife, Lady Tsukiyama and infant son, Nobuyasu, were still held hostage in Sunpu by the Imagawa clan. In 1561, Takechiyo openly broke ties with the Imagawa and captured the fortress of Kaminojo. He was then able to exchange his wife and son for the hostages thus gained. In 1563 Takechiyo’s son Nobuyasu was married to Nobunaga's daughter Tokuhime. For the next few years Takechiyo set to reform the Matsudaira clan and pacify Mikawa which involved overpowering both the Takeda and Imagawa clans. In 1567 he changed his name to Ieyasu Tokugawa. Takechiyo was actually born in Okazaki Castle which features in the Okazaki level, and resumed ownership after breaking with the Imagawa. Category:Levels